There is a general trend in the field of electronics to produce devices with greater capability and reduced size. Greater performance capability is often associated with increases in processing power and clock frequencies. Electronic components are now capable of signal edge rates which exceed the capability of printed circuit boards. For example, increases in power plane impedance at particular frequencies may result in voltage drops which adversely effect voltage to the power supply of an integrated circuit chip. This problem is exacerbated by the reduction of the physical size of components and printed circuit boards which causes significant power consumption at discrete points of the power plane. It is common practice to test a printed circuit board design during development in order to identify limitations at the switching frequencies of integrated circuit chips in relation to their position on the printed circuit board and the impedance characteristics of the power plane. However, the levels of impedance capable of causing problems can now be so small that a standard 50Ω test probe is inadequate for testing purposes.